


Two Brothers

by TheAngelThyla



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, Seasons 1-9, The ending is painful, freeform poetry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two brothers. Cursed in life and in death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing fandom poetry and this sort of... just... happened.  
> I am so, SO sorry for the ending. Dean is my baby so it hurt me, too

Two brothers.  
The younger was kind and caring but a raging inferno on the inside.  
The elder, falsified an uncaring and uncouth nature but with a heart of crystal, ever on the verge of shattering.

Two brothers, both with destinies far beyond that of their wildest imaginings.  
The younger, destined to die.  
The elder, destined to kill.

Two brothers fought against Destiny.  
Against Heaven, Hell and everything in between.  
Against things inside themselves and things that not even they believed in.

Two brothers, both started off with only each other  
But along the way they met friends.  
An angel or two, a demon, vampires and werewolves: All creatures they were taught to destroy.

Two brothers, alone no longer.  
With this new family, they saved the world.  
But not without a cost.

Two brothers, the protectors of the world paid a price.  
The younger, his life and sanity.  
The elder, his very soul.

Two brothers, forever tied together but always drifting apart.  
The younger began as the monster but ended as the hero.  
The elder... Well, he lived too long to end as a hero...

**Author's Note:**

> I am always looking for prompts so just message me any time with a prompt and I'll do my best to fulfill your request.  
> My Tumblr is here if you want to talk to me on there: http://dont-question-the-winter-widow.tumblr.com/


End file.
